


color my world

by MrsHongJisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I didn't use korean honorifics just for a change, M/M, SeokShua, SeokSoo, SeokSooFest, SeokSooWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: In a monochromatic world, you're the splash of colour I needed to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for #SeokSooFest Day 2! Go join the #SeokSooWeek #SeokSooFest hosted by @svt_seoksoo on twitter!! Spread the SeokSoo love !

In a monochromatic world, there will always be that certain emptiness for not being able to see any splash of colors, but for a bright and optimistic young man such as Seokmin, it never mattered. Being able to see and hear what happens around him was everything that mattered. He once said that being able to listen to music was more than enough for him; that he wouldn’t trade the melody for something insignificant such as color.

 

But everything changed when he was able to see the first color in his entire life.

 

 _Orange._ The color of attraction and fascination.

 

Seokmin was surprised when he saw something _different_ flash before his eyes. It was _new._ It was shocking but at the same time mesmerizing.

 

Now, Seokmin’s not ignorant to not know what a color is since it was described to students like him by those special teachers who have the ability to see colors. He knew that what he saw was a _real_ color, but he doesn’t know the reason why he was able to. These thoughts were pushed at the back of his mind when he recalled the person who was sporting an orange hair.

 

Seokmin wouldn’t deny the fact that the color truly suited the person he saw in the streets. The man had a beautiful smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling as well. It was a bit saddening that the latter didn’t seem to notice him because he was talking to someone else— laughing even.

 

He wished to be able to see the same color once again.

 

_Maybe I’ll see him next time._

 

* * *

 

Seokmin didn’t quite expect to see the very same man so soon. Three months to be precise (for Seokmin, it was too soon).

 

The man had the same sparkling eyes and warm smile plastered on his face but the color of his hair is now different.

 

It was

 

_“pink”_

 

“excuse me?”

 

Seokmin realized that he spoke the word outloud and was too late to take it back because the man heard him.

 

“Ugh. I-I, n-nothing!” Seokmin blabbered

The man only looked at him with a curious gaze,

 

“are you also…” the man paused, as if weighing his words “a _colorant?”_

“w-what?”

 

“a _colorant,_ someone who can see colors like me”

 

“ah, maybe?”

 

“well, it’s nice to meet you…?” Seokmin then realized that the man was waiting for him to say his name,

 

“Seokmin! Lee Seokmin… nice to meet you too”

 

“Seokmin” the man repeated, testing the sound of it on his tongue

 

“I’m Hong Jisoo, please take care of me”

 

Who would have thought that Jisoo would be his co-worker in his friend’s café?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Say, why did you decide to work here, Jisoo?”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, I just like the smell of coffee I guess.”

 

“Fair enough”

 

“How about you?” Jisoo returned his question with a smile “I mean, I know you’re wondering why I chose this job instead of being a color master or something that pays well, but what’s yours?”

 

“I… I guess I just like the smell of coffee too.”

 

_Seokmin lied._

 

He cannot tell Jisoo that the only colored thing he could see is _him._

Why is that?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Purple suits him.”

 

Seokmin whispered to himself but his friend Soonyoung looked at him as if he said something absurd.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Because you just said something _weird,_ Seokmin.”

 

“What?”

 

“You just said a _name_ of a color. Isn’t the weird itself?”

 

Seokmin still looked like he cannot understand a thing, Soonyoung sighed, _I need to explain this little by little, I guess._

“Dude, you do know that _we_ cannot see colors, right?”

 

“But I can?”

 

“Yeah right— wait, _what?!”_ Soonyoung exclaimed which made the customers look at him in disapproval, Soonyoung muttered an apology before turning to Seokmin again,

 

“What? Since when?!”

 

Now, Seokmin’s getting more confused because he honestly don’t know what’s making his friend fuss over something like that (well okay, maybe he _has_ the right to fuss because initially, Soekmin was confused too)

 

Since four months ago?

 

“Four months?! _Dude,_ are you stupid?”

 

“ _Hey—“_ but Soonyoung ignored him, continuing what he’s about to say

 

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this, which I assume you don’t given your current state, but the fact that _you_ can see colors could only mean that you finally found your soulmate!”

 

“Soulmate?”

 

“Yes, a _soulmate_ you idiot.”

 

“Wait, are you sure about that?”

 

“Bro, I know what I’m saying because my mom told me this. When she met my dad for the first time, she said that that was the first time she saw colors.”

Seokmin stood frozen, trying to take in all the information that Soonyoung’s giving him

 

“She said that soulmates can actually make you see colors; they’re the only ones who can make you see.” Soonyoung finished with a sigh, “now, _who_ was it?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Your soulmate, of course!”

 

Seokmin can only look at Jisoo’s direction, the only person who has a color.

 

Everything started to make sense right then.

 

The only person who has a color in Seokmin’s monochromatic world is Jisoo.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung, did your mom ever tell you if the only person who had a color in her eyes was your dad?”

 

“Ummm, I think so? But you didn’t answer my question, Seokmin.”  
  
“Well, I guess it’s really _him_ then _.”_

Soonyoung then followed Seokmin’s line of sight.

 

“Jisoo?!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me that important information, Seokmin. You were so unfair!”

 

“Hey, at least I can actually see _all_ the colors now.”

 

“How I wish I was born like you so that I was able to find you sooner.” Jisoo pouts which made Seokmin coo at his cute boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist

 

“Now, now, don’t say that… How would you dye your hair into different colors if you’re born like me then?”  

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to try my luck then? Wish that I could rock that hair color even if I can’t see it myself?”

 

“Why are you so cute? What did I ever do to deserve you?” Seokmin pulled him closer, giving him a tight hug

“I guess I’ll have to ask that myself as well, you cutie. ”

 

Laughter filled the comforts of their apartment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a quick oneshot because I'm having a writer's block and I'm busy with acads... unbeated (didn't review this one). sorry if this sucks.


End file.
